My Big Krueger Nightmare Wedding
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: Nothing beats a good old wedding! The bride and groom looking gorgeous, everyone smiling and being happy for the new husband and wife! Drinking! Laughing! Being merry! Having a good old time! That's the way it should be. Well, not all the time... Plz r&r ON HOLD!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or any of the characters involved. They belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. I only own my own characters and any ideas.

**Genre:** Humour/Horror/Drama

**Rating: **M – for language, perhaps crude humour and if I can fit it in violence, lol.

**Title: **My Big Krueger Nightmare Wedding

**Summary: **Nothing beats a good old wedding! The bride and groom looking gorgeous in their wedding attire, everyone smiling and being happy for the new husband and wife! Drinking! Laughing! Generally, having a good old time! That's the way it should be. Well, not all the time...

**Author's note:** I believe that the use of 'bann' isn't used in weddings in America (if I am wrong then please correct me) – this is where the priest says during or early in the mass the words 'if any person present knows of any lawful impediment to this marriage...etc' but for this story I have decided to use it.

Also, credit goes to BuffyKrueger for the idea for the title of the story and thanks for persuading or well getting me to put this up sooner than I had anticipated.

Any new reviewers are more then welcomed.

**My Big Krueger Nightmare Wedding**

**Chapter 1: **Wedding Crasher

After all the hard work, organising and making the necessary arrangements. The scrimping and saving for every spare dollar she could afford to help pay for, Maggie Burroughs big day had finally arrived. It was Saturday 25th March 2006, her wedding day. Hopefully, the most amazing day of her life!

She sat excitedly at her dressing table in her three bedroom house just a few blocks from her mothers. She had decided to let her grow longer than her accustomed bobbed style. It was now a few inches below her shoulder blades when it was let down. But on this occasion for her big day she had it put up, with several thin ringlets of her dark brown hair in curls around her shoulders, with a silver diamanté tiara sat onto of her head.

Her jewellery was still in their velvet cases on her dresser and wouldn't be put on her until her dress and make-up was on.

Glancing at the small alarm on the dresser Maggie sighed. This morning was going in way too slow! It was 10.32am. She had just finished her breakfast consisting of all brand flakes and banana. Now she was getting stuck into one of her bottle of Bollinger Special Cuvee NV Champagne. Anything to help sooth her already frayed nerves.

It still hadn't set in that she was getting married. There was no way a few years ago that she would have ever though that she would meet someone, yet alone settle down and get ready to tie the knot! But here it was, her wedding day!

It would be about two years just past on the 14th February that she met her future husband to be, Liam Hendricks. The head waiter at the Starlight Restaurant in Springwood. It was during her catastrophic date with Chucky the Good Guy doll that she met him. Also unluckily for her, her maniac serial killer un-dead father was also there too, making a general fucking nuisance of himself. If it wasn't for meeting up with Liam afterwards that made the night a little worth while. They had exchanged numbers, kept in constant contact and after a few months he moved to Central City and they embarked on their whirlwind romance! He had got himself a highly paid job as a manager in one of the most fanciest restaurants in town. When they first started to date he had been honest and told her that during his younger years he had a reputation of being bit of a 'player', but had wised up in his old age. Well, early forties wasn't that old. But you get more mature the older you get.

About a year after they first met they had moved into this three bedroom house with Maggie selling her apartment relatively quickly and at a very good price. A few weeks later, Liam had proposed and ever since that day they had worked long hours, scrimping and saving every dollar they could to make sure that their wedding was one to remember!

It was always tradition for the father of the bride to make the most contribution towards the wedding, but seeing as Maggie's father or well 'adoptive' father was no longer alive they had decided to split everything down the middle. 50/50. Her mother and Liam's parents had offered to contribute as well, but the majority of the cost would be dealt with by them. You only get married once? Maggie had stated to her mother one evening. Well, that is what Maggie was hoping this would be only wedding she would have and she was going to make it spectacular.

Her two bridesmaids were Tracey Deane her old patient and now closest friend, along with Veronica Shields her friend since 1st year of University all those years ago.

The reception was being held at the Athenaeum in Columbus. She had heard such good reviews about the venue from old school friends and they had both agreed that it would be the perfect place. So, the Oak Room was booked for the occasion and they were delighted to find out that a new hotel was located in the venue also with a Health and Spa Centre. They had booked the venue for about 140-150 people. There were close family, friends from the Shelter, from University and perhaps a few from High School, while some of her close female and male friends were to attend. While from Liam's side there were his main close family, work colleagues from his restaurant, school friends from Springwood.

Liam had two younger brothers, Ethan and Francis or Frank as he preferred to be called. Ethan was his best man having returning the favour as Liam was his best man at his own wedding four years before. Frank was single, but was on the look out for someone and was hopeful that he would strike lucky at their wedding.

Maggie gulped down the rest of her champers and rose to her feet, discarding her silk lavender nightgown leaving her in her matching lavender silk nightdress. She may as well make a move on before she drunk anymore alcohol.

The bedroom door began to creak open, making her turn to see Tracey hobble into the room in her three inch heels dressed in her ruby red bridesmaid dress. It had one strap over the left shoulder and small speckles of diamantés around the strap that faded out just above her breast area. Her dress flowed down straight and then puffed out a little at the end and lightly trailed along the ground. She slumped down on the double bed and sighed, lifting her right food and rubbing her ankle. "Stupid shoes!"

Maggie laughed, knowing that Tracey was never too comfortable in getting dressed up in fancy dresses or gowns. Actually, the young woman _hated_ it. But here she was with her make-up done – long luscious eye lashes, ruby red eye shadow, foundation, concealer, light to medium blusher and medium to dark red lip stick - and all glammed up in her bridesmaid dress with her hair in curls, that were pinned back from her face with small silver studded clips. It was so strange seeing the young woman like this, elegant and stunning. She was always running about in jeans, jogging bottoms and rather tom-boyish clothes. It was about time she spruced herself up!

"Oh, Tracey you look gorgeous!" Maggie beamed.

"Well, this will be the first and last time you'll ever see me in a dress! Swear, I can barely walk in these fucking heels! I'll be hobbling around like a penguin all day" she moaned, then changed her tune, "Anyway, you'll be more beautiful than me, it is your day after all"

Maggie grinned, "Thanks. Where's Ronnie? She finished her makeup yet?"

"Yeah, I think Helen is finishing her make-up now. Why did you not get your make up done?"

"Well, my trail was a disaster! She used the wrong foundation, it was far too light. Nearly white in colour! And the lipstick was way too red. All I needed was two black charcoal eyes and I would be like the female version of the Joker!" Maggie rebuked.

Tracey couldn't help but smile.

"You want a glass?" Maggie asked and held aloft the champagne bottle, filling another glass and handed it to her.

"Why not!" she chirped, "Um, how many have you had? I don't mean to be cheeky, but you aren't very good at holding your drink!"

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it as her mother flung open the bedroom door, a squeal leaving her throat as she made her way towards her daughter. "Oh, Margaret! I just can't wait to see you in your dress, you're going to be stunning!"

"Mom, mom! Sit down, you're making me nervous!" she poured another glass out of champagne, "Drink this" Her mother smiled apologetically, her aqua knee-length dress fitting perfectly on her slim frame. She didn't look that bad for a woman in her late 60s, her dark had turned grey about a year ago. But nothing a good dose of Loreal Paris hair dye couldn't fix! "I'm sorry sweetheart, it's just you know. I'm just so happy that you're finally getting married. I just thought that..."

Maggie finished for her, "That I would end up a sad lonely old woman. Knitting cardigans for myself in my rocking chair? With several cats at my side?"

"Um, something like that"

"Thanks" her daughter rolled her eyes dramatically.

Again the door creaked open and in entered Veronica Shields, her jet black hair in curls in the same style as Tracey's hair, with her blue eyes sparkling with exhilaration. She stood about an inch or so short than Maggie and was quite attractive. But to Maggie's surprise she was single. If she put her mind to it Veronica could get any man she wanted, but it appeared she preferred the single life!

She had been very helpful throughout the years towards Maggie. Most recently she had helped Maggie and Liam buy their new home, having links in the property market and got the house at a discounted price.

Looking up, Maggie patted her dressing table chair which Veronica duly planted herself on. "So, I'm still confused why you never had a Bacherolette party?"

"We did have one. Okay, we never went to any clubs. Never had a stripper or never performed any...ahem dares. But it's what I wanted. Just a few quiet drinks, a nice takeaway. A girlie night in. Nothing wrong with that is there? And by the way I think I'm too old for all that clubbing nonsense!"

"Hey, you're not that old Maggie!" Veronica reassured her friend.

"Well, I feel old. I'm getting more aches and pains than I've ever had. I'm like the Tin Man out of the Wizard of Oz, I need oiled! To get all these creaks away!"

Tracey and Veronica gave each other puzzled looks, their friend was going slightly crazy this morning.

"Maggie, you are as young as you feel" Veronica smiled slyly.

"Oh, fuck. Liam is a year or two older than me, so that doesn't help me feel any better" Maggie stood to her feet and trudged over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room, examining her face carefully with her right hand, "Look, I'm getting more wrinkles. I'm telling you, those bastards are coming to get me!"

"I've told you, get botox! It's not as expensive as you think" Veronica commented. She had been an avid user of the treatment of botox over the last year or two, anything to try and stay young or well _younger._

"No way, I would like to grow old gracefully. The way we were meant to grow old"

Veronica rolled her eyes and then chirped, "Guess what? We've finally got everything in for you. You know, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue? Well, something old is your mother's wedding album, after we took out her own pictures. Something..." she continued.

But Maggie wasn't listening one little bit. Her brown eyes were scrutinizing her hair line and soon her mouth went agape with horror. "Oh, god no!" she stifled back a scream, "Not today, please god not today!"

Tracey glanced confusingly at Veronica and then turned towards Maggie, "What is it Mags?"

Spinning around slowly, Maggie stretched out a small single strand of hair. A grey hair. "Look, just look! It's a sign. Old age is a bitch and she's coming to get me!" with a snarl she plucked her grey hair away, pouting sadly.

Veronica sighed. Her friend was such a drama queen today. She needed something to cheer her up! "Here, come on sit down" she grabbed Maggie's arm and led her to the bed, pushing her down gently so she was sitting. "I've got your garter! It's red with small green bows..."

"A garter? On my cellulite thigh?" Maggie gawked.

"God Maggie, would you please stop putting yourself down? There is nothing wrong with you!" Veronica cried frustratingly.

"Sorry" Maggie muttered and shrugged her shoulders, "I was just watching a few wedding movies last night and reading through a few of the Celebrity Magazines, looking at the pictures of all them celebrities getting married! They all look...just perfect!"

Tracey shook her head, "It's fake Maggie. The magazines and producers of them movies have airbrushed it. No one is that perfect. Anyway, you are stunning. You and Liam will be happy, that is all you need to know. We'll make this a day to remember!"

Maggie nodded silently. Tracey was right, she was acting a fool. A nervous fool. She was worrying for nothing, she did look _good_. She hadn't look this good in a very long time.

"How about we leave Maggie and her mom alone for a little while? We can see if Alan needs anything" Tracey suggested and glimpsed briefly at Mrs Burroughs who was quietly looking at Maggie's dress hanging up in the wardrobe.

"There is some red wine in the kitchen cupboard under the sink. He likes red wine, doesn't he Maggie?" Jocelyn asked, turning around from the wardrobe.

"Yeah he does, but don't give him too much" Maggie warned Veronica and Tracey, "As I'm sure you know Tracey, when he has a few glasses of wine in him he tends to believe he is Barry White! Loves to sing his songs!"

Tracey's eyes lit up at this and she merrily put forward an idea, "How about we get him to sing your first wedding song?"

Maggie gulped. That would not be a good idea. As much as she loved Alan as a friend, she had her musical arrangement for the first wedding songs all organised. Sure he could always sing later on after the dances were over. "Maybe later on during the night Tracey"

She smiled and left the room with Veronica in tow, leaving Maggie and her mother sitting in her room for the next few minutes in a serene silence until Jocelyn spoke, grabbing Maggie's hand in hers. "Margaret, you don't know how proud I am. You've grown up to be a wonderful woman. Kind, considerate, generous, courageous and you've always known what you've wanted from life. Today is going to be so special, just like you are..." her eyes began to swell with tears, "I just wish that your father was here. To walk you down the aisle..."

"But he is here. Well, you know" Maggie mused, "In spirit..."

Her mother concurred, nodding vigorously, "Yes. He's always with us. In our heart" her finger pointed at her chest and then towards her temple, "and minds!"

Maggie smiled slightly, then as soon as her smile came it disappeared. A shiver going up her spine as she began to speculate. Mind leads to dreams. Dreams lead to nightmares. Nightmares lead to...She gritted her teeth and mentally scolded herself from even daring to think that name, his name. "Mom, how about we make a toast? To Michael Burroughs" she poured out more champagne into their glasses.

There was a small clink as they tapped their glasses against one another and then they took a small sip of their beverage. "I'll let you get ready Maggie" Jocelyn said quietly.

"Okay, I should be down in twenty minutes. Then we'll take some photographs" Maggie smirked.

Jocelyn beamed merrily. She always knew how much Maggie loved to take photographs, was a bit of a show off when it came to taking photos! "See you in a bit" then she left the room.

Maggie walked quickly over to her wedding dress and took it into the en-suite bathroom linked to her bedroom, hanging it up on the door then stood in front of the large cream coloured sink where her make-up was all set out for her. She looked dreamily into the large oval mirror and began to hum to the tune of '_The Chapel of Love'_ by the Dixie Cups, an old song from the mid 60s that over the last few months had become a firm favourite of hers. She first heard of it in the car when she was coming back from St John's Chapel just on the outskirts of town after one of their meetings with their Priest Father Joseph Reilly who was to wed them this afternoon. Despite their being many other weddings songs that had popped into her head over the last several months, this was the most catchiest!

Lifting up her small tube of make up foundation she began to apply it to her face and began to sing...

_'Spring is here  
>The sky is blue<br>(whoa-whoa-whoa)  
>Birds all sing<br>As if they knew  
>Today's the day<br>We'll say I do  
>And we'll never be lonely anymore<br>Because we're _

_Goin' to the chapel and we're  
>Gonna get married<br>Goin' to the chapel and we're  
>Gonna get married<br>Gee, I really love you and we're  
>Gonna get married<br>Goin' to the chapel of love _

After applying her foundation she picked up her concealer and rubbed some on her fingertips and smoothed it onto her skin and soon her voice rose in pitch as she belted out the second half of the song.

_Bells will ring  
>The sun will shine<br>(whoa-whoa-whoa)  
>I'll be his and<br>He'll be mine  
>We'll love until<br>The end of time  
>And we'll never be lonely anymore<br>Because we're _

_Goin' to the chapel and we're  
>Gonna get married<br>Goin' to the chapel and we're  
>Gonna get married<br>Gee, I really love you and we're  
>Gonna get married <em>

Next was her mascara and eye-liner that took a few minutes, then followed by her silver eye-shadow that was delicately rubbed onto her eye lids, making sure not to put too much on. Finally, she brushed on a thin layer of blusher and applied her rosy pink lip gloss, puckering her lips and smacking her lips once. That was it, she was done. Who needed to spend loads of dollars on getting her make-up done, when she could do it herself for free?

Collecting her make-up she placed it into her small black make-up bag along with her body lotion creams and make-up remover. She was bringing it with her to the wedding venue, seeing that her and Liam were due to stay there for a few nights after the wedding. Then they would be whisked off to Mauritius for their 10 day honeymoon! Her wedding venue/hotel was the Athenaeum in Colombus just half an hour away in the car. It was one of a few venues that they had in mind. After some careful deliberation they decided that it was the place to have their reception. Okay, it may have caused an extra couple of hundred dollars more. But still, it was only money right? Their happiness was worth far more than that!

She looked over her shoulder, staring dreamily at her wedding dress that was underneath a clear plastic bag, to keep any dirt or dust off of it. Slowly, she walked over to it and pulled the bag off and started to get dress. It had two thin straps over the shoulders, with sequins along the straps, down the left hand side of her chest and waist area. The dress flowed downwards and out behind her, not tight to her frame, to her body. She curled her right hand around her back, trying to tug up the zip. However, she was unable to do so.

Hobbling into the bedroom she flung open the door and shouted, "Tracey? Ronnie? Would one of you help me zip up my dress please?"

There was a few seconds silence, then two sets of footsteps began to pound up the stairs and soon they entered. Both of them nearly squealing in delight at Maggie in her dress. Turning around Maggie nodded at her unzipped dress. "Please"

Stepping over Veronica quickly zipped up her dress and took a step back watching as Maggie strolled over to her dresser and lifted out her silver diamond necklace, matching studs from their cases and put them on. Then finally all that was left was her 2 ¾ white satin shoes with a small diamond strap that went up the front of her ankle. "Okay, that is me. Let's rock and roll" she grinned.

In Maggie's living room her mother chatted animatedly to her two sisters Geraldine Lancaster and Barbara Adams. They weren't that close as most sisters were, namely due to family arguments throughout the years. But they had promised to make amends for today and so far everything was going well. Both her sisters lived in the next state over of Illinois. Next to them were their respective partners William Lancaster and George Adams. Only Geraldine had a son, named James who was a few years younger than Maggie. Maggie herself wasn't that close to her Aunts, Uncles or even her cousin. But perhaps today was the day they could come together, talk and build some bridges.

The three women turned towards the staircase as they heard Maggie, Veronica and Tracey chatting to each other as they descended the stairs. Jocelyn's breath caught in her throat as she saw Maggie step off the last step, dressed elegantly in her dress. While behind her Veronica held aloft her dress, trying to not let either her, Maggie or Tracey stepping on it.

Maggie threw her hands up in the air as she stood before them, "Ta-da! What do you think?"

"You look exquisite! Just absolutely gorgeous!" her Aunt Geraldine smiled broadly, "Liam is one lucky guy!"

"Well, I'm a lucky girl too, to have him" Maggie waved her hands quickly in front of her eyes, trying to keep her eyes at bay. "What time is it? Are we too early?"

"The car will be here in half an hour" Doc called from the window, sipping quietly on his glass of wine. He looked rather accomplished in his black suit, with ruby red tie. The same as Liam and his best man were wearing as well.

"How many have you had? I don't want you singing any soul songs in the church!" Maggie teased, giving him a cheeky wink.

"It's still my first one" he laughed, "And you look lovely, by the way"

"Thanks" she smiled back. Turning into the adjoining lounge she strolled over to her large red suitcase that her cousin had brought down an hour or so before.

Tracey placed Maggie's small make-up bag into the suitcase and then unzipped one of the front compartments and pulled out Maggie's cerise pink camera, turning it on and handed it to her. Maggie grinned and spun around to her mother. "Say cheese!"

Jocelyn stepped forward and sighed, "Margaret, I thought you were going to let the photographer take the photos..."

"Mom, he is. For my album. But I wanted to take some of my own too" Maggie stated, "You can never have enough photographs!"

Her mother tutted and rolled her eyes, "Okay, just a few. We've to go soon"

The next ten to fifteen minutes went in rather quickly, with photographs being taken of Maggie. Maggie and her bridesmaids. Maggie and her mother, her Aunts and Uncles. Her and her cousin. And lastly but not least her and Doc. The man who would walk her down the aisle. Smiling elatedly Maggie switched off her camera and slipped it back into her suitcase.

Doc walked over to the front door and pulled it opened a few inches, "The cars are here" he called over his shoulder.

Maggie gulped and gathered her bunch of white roses from the small coffee table, holding it tightly in front of her. This was it, it was time to go.

Tracey noticed her uneasiness and hobbled over to her, seething silently at the pain from her shoes. "You'll be fine Maggie"

"I know" she whispered hoarsely.

Her two uncles began to carry out their suitcases outside to the cars. Maggie and Liam had agreed that only close family members and her bridesmaids, the best man and Doc would be allowed to stay over night in the hotel, with them both paying for their rooms. However, if anyone else wanted to stay overnight well they would have to pay for the rooms out of their own pockets. The price of the wedding was bad enough without paying extra for hotel rooms for everyone wanting to stay. There was only so much that they could do. They had however, paid for coaches to bring the guests to the reception venue. But again it was up to them to make their own way home. Maggie had found out that some of the guests had booked into the hotel, while others had found cheaper accommodation around the area.

Maggie jumped slightly as Tracey tapped her shoulder, ushering her outside, "Come on"

Smiling she followed them out into the early spring sunshine, making sure to lift her dress slightly off the ground. Down at the bottom of the path was a black Lincoln Town Car Limousine, which would escort Maggie, Doc, her mother and the bridesmaids to the church. Her uncles, aunts and cousin would be travelling in their own cars to the church.

With a quick glance at the street Maggie slowly slid into the car, shifting over to the far window and allowed the others to climb in behind her. Doc sat facing her with Tracey and Veronica next to him, while her mother sat beside her and linked her arm with her daughters. "You ready?"

"Yeah" she looked at her mother quickly and squeezed her arm. She then turned towards the window, gazing out into the street and soon her eyes widened in horror at the sight of a magpie flying alongside the car. "Oh, fuck! C'mon, where's the second one? You bastard, where are you?"

Jocelyn gave Doc and the others a nervous glance, then asked her daughter. "Maggie, are you okay?"

"Did you see it?" Maggie demanded, "The magpie? You know the saying. One for sorrow...?" her head swung back towards the window and she saluted the magpie muttering under her breath. "Hello, Mr Magpie, how are you and yours..."

Jocelyn and Veronica gave each other bewildered looks, with the younger woman trying not to laugh. Just what the fuck was up with Maggie?

"Margaret dear, you've never been this superstitious" her mother mused quietly.

"I know" she replied, then gave a casting glance at Tracey and Doc. Both of them knew that over the last few years, since that night at Springwood and the shelter that her attitude towards superstition and everything supernatural had changed. "But things change"

"Don't worry, this time tomorrow it will all be over. You'll be Mrs Margaret Hendricks!" Jocelyn quipped excitedly.

Maggied nodded in agreement. There was nothing to worry about, everything was going to go as plan. If she just had a little faith.

**x x x**

Across the city at St Mary's Church, Liam Hendricks waited patiently for his wife to be to arrive. He rubbed his weary eyes as he stood at the altar, feeling a little jaded from the lack of sleep the previous night. Maybe it was pre-wedding nerves that made him have that weird dream last night. He knew he had a dream, but couldn't remember much of it. Just a small case of the jitters that was all.

He looked to his right seeing his best man and closest friend Paul Watson. He was the same height, with dirty blond hair and dark green eyes with a slightly bulky frame. Paul twisted his head around towards Liam and gave him the thumbs up, "You'll be fine!"

He grinned and half turned towards the crowd in the church. In the front row were his parents, two brothers, a few aunts and uncles. While the rest of his relatives and close friends, work colleagues took up a further ten to 12 rows behind them. While to the right were Maggie's friends, relatives, work colleagues and with the first row empty for Maggie's mother, Doc, the bridesmaids and her aunts, uncles and cousin. The congregation were all tastefully dressed for the occasion. He had to admit there was a very good crowd, a good turn out. Which meant quiet a lot of wedding gifts!

Along the side of the benches in the centre, there were red and silver ribbons attached in a large bow. There was a long red carpet stretching from the entrance of the church up until the altar where Maggie and Liam were to stand. Scattered along the carpet were small white rose petals, a little idea Maggie had wanted to add. Beside the musical organ to the right of the altar were two long benches that were filled with the church choir, consisting of 6 women and four men. All of them dressed in burgundy choir gowns.

Suddenly, there was hushed whispers as the crowd began to quieten as news of Maggie's arrival soon spread through the congregation. After a few seconds, the church's organist sat in his chair and began to play the 'wedding march', making the crowd rise to their feet. A few of the women twisted around in their seats trying to catch a glimpse of the bride as she was slowly walked up the aisle by Doc. While behind her were Veronica and Tracey, trying not to tread on her dress.

Her mother was now in ruptures, tears trailing down her face as she was led around the other side of the church benches by her sisters towards their seats at the front.

After thirty more seconds Maggie was finally standing beside Liam and they smiled brightly at each other, giggling nervously. Doc gently held her hand out for Liam to hold and then backed away toward his own seat.

The priest – Father Joseph Reilly – stood before the congregation in his long white robe with a red vestment over it that had a large golden cross stitched into the middle. He smiled warmly at the bride and groom as the wedding march ended. "Please join in the first hymn of the day" his voice was cheery and pleasant.

Lifting their small wedding booklets the wedding goers flicked to the first hymn and began to sing with the choir.

_'Come to a wedding  
><em>_Come to a blessing  
><em>_Come on a day when happiness sings!  
><em>_Come rain or sun  
><em>_Come winter or summer  
><em>_Come celebrate love and all that it brings..._

After a few minutes the hymn had ended and the crowd began to settle in their seats. Father Reilly then made a sign of the cross, with everyone blessing themselves as the wedding mass began.

"Good afternoon everyone" Father Reilly started, "What a glorious sunny day it is! The good lord must know it's Margaret and Liam's special day" he looked fleetingly at them both. "We are here today to celebrate the marriage of Margaret Burroughs and Liam Hendricks. On their behalf I would like to welcome you all to St Mary's Church for their wedding day. I'm sure it means a great deal to them that you can all be here to share in their happiness and joy on this special occasion"

Both the bride and groom smiled lovingly at each other, reaching out to grab each other's hand. It had taken so long to get here, but here it was. Just under an hour and they would have tied the knot!

"Before I go any further I must ask" the priest continued sternly, "If any person present knows of any lawful impediment to this marriage he or she should declare it now or forever hold your peace"

There was a deafening silence, signalling that there were no objections until a set of footsteps rushed into the church, a frantic, hoarse gritty voice called out...

"STOP!"

**xxxx**

**Authors note:** I am not sure when I'll update this again. I have neglected my other stories and need to get back to them. Well, anyway, please review and please check out my other stories too. Thanks. :) p..s - Apologises for any mistakes as I have not proof read this before posting.


End file.
